


'Keep looking at me...'

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' <i>Down to Agincourt</i> series<br/>(specifically chapter 8 of 'Map of the World')</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Keep looking at me...'

 

 

 

 

 

'[...]"Keep looking at me, Cas; got it? So you need something to focus on, right? Slow this down so you can catch your breath and figure out how to fix this?"'

\- Map of the World, Chapter 8

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Look-at-Me-603684944


End file.
